Guess I Won't Trust Anyone
is the sixth episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary The NTLW alliance of Pydo, Tom, Lucas and Will changed their name to The Brigade 2.0. They had so far been successful in keeping their alliance secret and all of them had good individual bonds to players outside of the alliance, they were basically controlling the game in every aspect, physically, socially and strategically. Tom and Will had both started plotting against eachother, their growing distrust had gotten worse. Will knew Tom would be in a good spot to win if he made it too far and Tom felt as if Will was being sneaky, having allies outside of the Brigade and that he was trying to use him. Boo won head of household, this was only the second time nobody from the Challenge Beast Alliance/Brigade won. Boo was so happy and relieved when he won, knowing how much in danger he would have been if he didn’t win. At the nomination ceremony, Boo nominated two brigade members in Lucas and Will, they had both been challenge threats who he felt was obliviously against him. He also felt like Will was likely to win the veto, so Tom could be backdoored. In order to keep himself safe in case the veto would be used, Tom started trying to make a deal with Boo to keep him safe if he won hoh. Boo, knowing it was very likely that Tom could win more competitions started considering his options. Boo won the power of veto, while he could keep the nominees the same, he started thinking about how he could use this to make deals to keep himself safe for the future. Tom and Pydo both started convincing Boo of Hunter being after him, Hunter was however in reality on the outs and unaware of what was going on. Boo decided to use the veto to save Lucas in order to mend their deal that had kept him safe the last time Lucas was head of household. He nominated Hunter as a replacement, thinking he was gunning for him. Tommy, who was worried about Will and wanted him out started campaigning to get him out. Boo was sure they would be able to get Will out, though he was unaware of the brigade and that they decision was mainly in their hands. Tom decided that this would be the right time to make his move against Will, their distrust towards each other had been getting worse over the past couple weeks and Tom was ready to take him out. Tom did however in the end change his mind, making the deciding vote together with Bryce who had told him he would vote for who he told him to. Hunter was evicted in a vote of 5 to 2. Ali and Tommy was the only ones voting to evict Will, leaving Boo in shock over his pawn going home over the intended target. Day 36 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Majority Rules :: Description: In this competition, people outside of the game was asked what they liked more between the options given, the houseguests had to guess what the majority said, the person who got the most correct answers wins head of household. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Boo ::Notes: ::*''The button Boo pushed caused his mangatar's hair to be dyed pink.'' Day 37 *Nomination Ceremony ::Notes: Day 38 Day 39 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Sporcle :: Description:'''In this competition, the houseguests had to type all the names of the winners of Big Brother US and Canada, whoever could type all the names the fastest won the power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: '''Winner: Boo ::Notes: ::*''Lucas was unable to participate in the challenge but informed the hosts beforehand.'' Day 40 *POV Ceremony Day 41 Day 42 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia